A Thousand Ways to Love You
by JennaVee
Summary: Dimitri Belikov has always prided himself in being a Dom. But when he begins to pursue a relationship with his student, the young and wild Rose Hathaway, he quickly learns that earning her submission may not be as simple as it seems. AU/MA
1. Training Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM IT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

_hey. i'm new to fanfiction. this story takes place sometime during 'Shadow Kiss' and is intended for a mature audience only so please, if you don't want to read about explicit sex, i'd advise you to not read this. but for those of you that do, this is going to be a rough s&m fanfic so you're forewarned, the lemons will be in no way 'fluffy'. i hope you enjoy this as much as i did while writing it._

_cheers!_

_~Jenna_

* * *

_-D-_

It had been a long day at the academy. Various students were caught abusing feeders, novices were starting fights with their guardian instructors, three Moroi were sent to administration for using offensive magic and saving the best for last, a human was found tampering with one of the wards. Ergh... such a long day... but I knew how to fix that.

I left my room with a medium-sized duffle bag in hand, and briskly made my way across campus near the woods. The sun was just beginning to rise against the horizon with light spilling through the branches of trees. I lengthened my strides keeping a watchful eye of my surroundings. Not that I really need to. I'm off duty and with the curfew in full effect, everyone - aside from a few select guardians - were fast asleep or at least safely holed up in their rooms. I guess it was just a force of habit. _They come first._

Soft wet grass and small fallen branches crunched beneath my boots as I trekked my way to the outskirts of the school. Far away from any distracting activity, I drifted closer to the ring of magic-infused wards that kept the academy protected. Out here it was peaceful and quiet, where one could be left alone with their thoughts. Well, for the time being. No one would be patrolling near here anytime soon. I had planned everything out for this exact reason, and I'm determined to enjoy this rare seclusion to my fullest advantage.

I breathed in a deep breath, letting the rich piney scent of the trees to fill up my lungs as I gazed ahead and caught sight of a small abandoned cabin nestled between a pond and weeping willow tree. _Mmm... our cabin, _I thought, gripping the handles of the duffle tighter.

A mixture of unresolved anger, raging lust and undeniable love swelled up inside me as my steps grew farther apart until my legs picked up a light jog towards that little cabin. My pulse began to quicken as memories of what happened in there previously, flickered in my mind. A broad grin etched across my face from the wonderful images but more importantly, it was the person waiting for me in the cabin_ right now _that made me so excited.

I licked my lips and forced myself to stop once I was a mere yard from it. I flexed my back and slipped on my usual stoic mask. Despite my upbeat mood, there was a sense of control and order I had to embody before going inside the cabin. A strong feeling of impatience rolled down my spine before I gritted my teeth and focused on my earlier plan. I took a moment to get my bearings and filter my thoughts before alas, I gripped the rusted knob on the cabin's front door and slipped inside.

Immediately, I saw a figure flinch in my peripheral as I tossed the duffle onto the cabin's creaky old floorboards. I ignored it, and made sure the front door was completely shut and efficiently locked before I shucked my shirt off. Once the offensive item was tossed aside, I kicked off my boots and sauntered my way towards the frozen figure.

I knew she'd been waiting for at least an hour, but I made sure my movements were deliberate and slow. I continued to look elsewhere as I neared her silhouette. When I was at an arm's reach, I paused to undo my belt buckle before finally deciding to look down. And when I did, my breath caught in my throat.

A beautiful dhampir woman, wearing not a stitch of clothing, sat perched on the dusky cabin floor. Her long dark brown, almost black, hair hung freely from her bared shoulders in soft billowing waves. A thin film of sweat was coated on her smooth tan skin, the same creamy color as the inside of an almond. My eyes roamed over her generous curves, pleasantly taking in her perfect posture. I stepped a bit closer until the bulge in my tightening jeans was barely touching her forehead.

She shivered from the anticipation and I smiled knowing what was to come.

I unzipped my jeans and allowed her sweet scent to waft up my nose as I continued to make her wait. Her round delicious ass lied comfortably against her lean, slender calves as she repositioned herself on her knees with her head bent down to me concealing the view of her breasts and face. I suppressed the need to groan as I watched her body twitch when I ripped my leather belt out of my jean loops and whipped the air above her head with it.

"You may look at me now." I spoke in a calm, calculating voice.

Gently, almost in a timid manner, she lifted her head back. Large, innocent chocolate orbs locked onto mine as the most sultry voice mewed, "Yes Master."


	2. Training Pt 2

___hi! thanks a lot for the reviews & stuff. i'm still trying to adjust to this site so some of the bits n' pieces of this chapter may sound familiar to a few of you. the reason why:_

___ i had wanted the first chapter, or rather, "scene" to be a lot longer but the doc uploading thing went schizo on me after I re-edited the document and it didn't save the changes. ***ergh*** and of course I didn't save what i had typed anywhere else so... after thoroughly cursing my laptop to the fiery pits of hell, i started rewriting chapter one from memory and broke it up into four parts. or rather four "separate" mini chapters. this one being the second in a series. does that make sense? ... great!_

___also, one more thing. just as a second warning, this is an ADULT story with GRAPHIC S&M LEMONS. so please, if this isn't your kind of 'taste' then simply don't read it. _

___xoxo,_

___~Jenna_

* * *

_-D-_

A broad grin stretched across my lips as I looked down at her. She blinked her eyes, gazing at me intently, as she leaned back on the balls of her feet and rested her hands on her bent knees with the palms facing up. Watching her bared body curl into that position was mouthwatering, and at the same time, showed just how completely vulnerable and humble she is in my presence. _Yum._

With a flick of her neck, her long silky hair spilled down her backside, revealing a pair of flawless swollen breasts with stiff pebbled nipples in a rosy blush color that's a few shades darker than her skin tone. A sudden draft in the cabin forced them to harden more, making them beg to be touched. My cock twitched from the lovely sight.

I finished drinking her in, letting my gaze roam along the soft curve of her neck, past a set of full plump pink lips and settled on her fiery wanton eyes. God... she's so beautiful.

Shifting my weight, I swallowed hard and controlling my voice again before asking "Roza, do you know why I asked you to meet me here?"

A flash of mischief swirled in her gleaming brown orbs as she swiftly answered, "No."

Anger and impatience flared up in my mind as I tightened my grip on the belt and hissed "What did you just say _Pet_...?"

Her body shuddered at the name drop as her brown orbs widened even further feigning innocence, "I said no-"

Suddenly her words were cut off as one of my hands wrapped around her throat and knocked her head against the cabin's stripped support beam standing behind her.

"You're lying to me _Pet._ Now tell me the truth!" I sneered, narrowing my eyes.

"I- I'm sorry!" she whimpered as I tightened my grip around her neck. I could feel her walls spasm against my palm as she swallowed hard. Her eyes flicked to the muscles in my arm holding the belt as they flexed. She trembled and chocked, "I'm sorry, Master! I was a naughty kitten! You caught me doing something bad and told me to wait for you here for punishment!"

"I _am_ going to punish you." I mused, releasing her neck.

"Tell me, _Pet. _What did you do that was 'bad'... _" _I inquired, shucking off my jeans and boxers to grip my cock's throbbing shaft. I gave it a light squeeze and precum dribbles leaked from it's head. I circled one of her nipples with the tip of my belt while thumbing my cock's foreskin back.

Roza's hips squirmed uncomfortably as a hungry expression crossed her face, "I was in my room when Master walked in and..." she trailed off to wet her lips as I looped the belt around her neck and began to pump my shaft to raise my erection higher.

I growled, dissatisfied with her response, and tightened the belt's first few notches before yanking one of her arms above her head. "_And..._" I coaxed, pressing her wrist flush against the side of the beam whilst tugging on the end of the belt as if it were a leash.

"Master caught me pleasuring myself!" she whimpered, choking a bit from the new pressure to her throat.

Pleased this time, I dropped my grip on the belt and let go of her arm but gave her a stern look to keep it in it's new position before turning away from her. I slowly walked over to the duffle bag and pulled out a few items before strolling back to her undisciplined body.

In a calm voice I chastised, "You've made me very upset _Pet. _Now explain to me, why does that make you 'naughty'...?"

Her body shivered as I lifted her other arm and began binding her wrists together with black silk rope.

When she didn't answer right away, I jerked on her arms, raising her wrists higher before securing them to a hook nailed into the back of the beam. "Tell me!" I demanded.

"Because I'm not allowed to pleasure myself without Master's permission!" she cried as her wet little cunt dripped with juices.

I pulled on the belt, locking it into another notch and growled, "And did I give you said permission?"

"No, Master! I never even asked!" she confessed, shaking her tethered wrists and repositioning her thighs.

I wanted to moan from the smell of her fragrant fresh scent as it traveled up my nostrils and made my cock stiffen higher, but resisted the urge.

Through gritted teeth I hissed, "And what happens to you when you break my rules _Pet..._?"

"I get punished, Master! For being a naughty kitten!" she mewled, squirming her hips in arousal and rubbing on her belt collar.

The movement made her cunt's salmon folds spread further apart, giving me a clear view of her erect swollen clit. I forced myself to look away as I asked, "Do you love me?"

Instantly her head perked up as she mewed, "Yes Master, I do!"

"Then why did you disobey me!" I argued, producing another silk bond.

_"Because I missed you..."_ she softly whimpered.

I paused, knots forming in my shoulders, as a mixture of worry and pain swiftly consumed me. I abruptly dropped the rope and knelt down to her level to gaze into her eyes, "What?" I croaked.

She bowed her head in shame, avoiding my concerned eyes, "You've been busy lately with extra shifts and..." her chin began to quiver making the belt's buckle clink against her skin as she murmured, "_I've missed you Comrade._ I- I thought maybe you were starting to get bored with me and-"

I cut off whatever else she was about to say as I tipped her chin back and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, unsure if she was allowed to move, but after an encouraging groan rumbled in my chest, she responded back. Our lips dipped and caressed until the tip of her tongue probed along my bottom lip. I parted my mouth granting her access, twisting her tongue with mine, in long slow strokes before I broke the kiss.

When I pulled back, she was gazing at me peacefully with a trusting glint to their gleaming orbs. I cupped her cheek and closed my eyes as I begged, "Rose I've missed you too but _please,_ I never want you to think you're not good enough for me _ever _again. Okay?" She slowly nodded her head in agreement and I pecked her lips once more before leaning away to search her eyes, "I love you Roza. _You're mine. _And I'll never want anyone else." I whispered, gently rubbing her cheek with my palm. She smiled brightly at me in response, before I stood up and a surge of control and lust began dominating my body.

Roza shivered, sensing the change in me, and flashed me a sassy wink, shaking her neck a bit to jingle her makeshift collar. I flashed her a possessive glare as my fists clenched and stretched with a certain unsatisfied need.

"However..." I spoke in a dark voice, "That doesn't mean you can go _unpunished_ for what you've done, _Pet."_

A whimper sounded from her bruised lips as I rammed the heels of my feet against her knees and forced her thighs to straddle the beam. "Do you understand?"

My still throbbing cock, twinged with excitement as Roza's hips squirmed from her new position. With a shaky voice she moaned, "Yes Master, I understand."

I grinned down at her, snatching ahold of her wiggling ankles and began to tightly bind her legs to either side of the beam.

Once she was thoroughly secured, I shoved the heel of my foot against her dripping cunt and crushed her ass flush against the beam. Her body trembled as I twined the end of the belt firmly in one of my fists and yanked her neck closer to me. "I want you to say it first, _Pet." _I growled, staring deep into her eyes.

Knowing exactly what I craved to hear, Roza whimpered, curling her bound wrists and looked up at me as I pressed the head of my cock on the dip of her chin.

Nothing but primal desire melted in her warm brown orbs as she stared pleadingly into my eyes.

She took a moment to hastily wet her lips before moaning, "Punish me."

With a hungry look on my face, I tugged her collar tight, and stuffed my cock inside her parted mouth...


End file.
